Phantom
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: The result of me watching too much Daughter of Discord. Loosely based off "The Phantom of the Opera". Fluttershy comes to live at Celestia's opera house after the death of her father. The same opera house Discord is now living at. They meet and become friends. Then murders start happening around the opera and the clues all point to Discord. Is it him or someone new? Fluttercord?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fluttershy's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Today I made a new friend. His name is Strong Wood. He has a chocolate brown mane, has a baize coat, and is a Pegasus like me! He's sweet but VERY clingy. He wants me to be with him every minute of the day and wouldn't leave me alone even when I asked politely. Anyways, he's very nice and kind to me. And the best thing about him is that he doesn't care that I can fly very well. He's an AMAZING friend. I'd better go to bed. Goodnight.

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

Father's ill, very ill. We're afraid that we may not make it. I'm scared. I don't want him to die! I love my father and I'm barely holding it together. I don't want to loss my family. Strong Wood's been very helpful and encouraging but I'm still worried and sad. I love my father. He can't die!

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

My father's friend, Miss Celestia, came over today. She's very serious and will be taking care of me until Father's better. Also I found out that Strong Wood's parents are millionaires and he loves playing with animals as well. He actually helped me find my pet Angel. He helped me rescue him and Angel grew attached to me so I kept him. Angel is a needy bunny but still is a good friend. I showed him to Father and he loved Angel. He's looking better so hopefully he'll get well soon.

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

Father died several days ago and his funeral was yesterday. I miss him so much! Now I will be living with Miss Celestia and her sister, Luna, at her opera house. We arrived this morning and I met their niece, Twilight. She's kind but right now I need my space and time to adjust. I miss my old home. I miss my Father's kind and assuring voice, the sound of the sea, the way the wind whispered in your ear, and I miss Strong Wood. I wish I could see him and Father one more time. Why must death take people away?

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

Things have gotten better. Everyone has been so welcoming and kind to me, Twilight especially. She has been very patient and caring. And I have grown to like this place. The chandeliers, the props, the sets, the costumes, everything. It's so larger than life and so beautiful.

The only weird thing is that I keep seeing a medium-sized shadow and the strange thing is that it doesn't even look like a pony. I don't know what it is. I asked Miss Celestia about it but all she said was, "It's nothing, my dear. Nothing at all." But I could tell it wasn't. But I didn't know if maybe she was right, so I dropped it.

Well anyways, I can't wait until I'm old enough to be in the ensemble! While I am scared of every pony starring at me, they'll mainly be watching us as a group and not watching individual members. That AND Twilight will be there with me the whole time.

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

A new girl has joined us. She is a run-away and her name is Pinkie Pie. She is VERY energetic and fun. She is also a great baker and makes the best treats. She smiles the brightest out off us, which surprised me but I don't know her story or why she ran away. Anyway, it turns out that Twilight is quite the genius. She's got big plans for school and loves to learn anything and everything. I hope she'll stay long enough to be in the ensemble with me when we're older for a while. I don't want to be left alone.

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

I saw it again! I saw the shadow again! And I could have sworn it had a longer tail than normal and had two horns! This is the fourth time this month I've seen it! I can't ignore it anymore but when I've asked Miss Celestia she wouldn't give me a reason. And I asked Luna, who is a teenager, she said she wasn't allowed to tell me. I know I should let it go but I KNOW what I saw. I think they're hiding something about the creature that's making that shadow. And I'm determined to find out what it is and why they're hiding it.

Love,

Fluttershy


	2. Chapter 2 Discord's Journal

**Chapter 2: Discord's Journal**

Dear Journal,

Today was the same as yesterday. Same cage, same whip, same mockery. "Devil's child", that's what they call me. All just because I'm a different species. But why? What did I ever do to deserve that title? I'm treated like an animal to be put on display! But I've got nowhere else to go. It's either this or on the streets. But now that I think about it, there is hardly a difference, except on the streets you have to dig around for food, water, and shelter. Actually that's a pretty big difference. But it would only be like that until I got powerful enough to create that stuff myself. But you get the picture. Life stinks. Maybe it won't one day but I highly doubt it.

Sincerely,

Discord

Dear Journal,

We're moving to Manehatten tomorrow. "More costumers" is what they say. All I know is that it means more people to scorn me. Today they put me in chains so "make sure I didn't escape" and it was made of some kind of metal that made it so I couldn't use my powers. So now escape is virtually impossible. If only I could! I've thought up of so many different ways to torture them. I'm SO fed up this with this!

Sincerely,

Discord

Dear Journal,

They brought a group of teenage fillies today. It was so embarrassing and humiliating. They just stood there and laughed at me while the stallion in charge beat me. And I'm their age! If I was a colt they'd be horrified but since I'm a draconequus they LOVE it. I hate my life. You're the only one in this world who doesn't mock me and you're not even alive. I wish I had a real friend. But I probably won't since everypony thinks I'm a monster.

Sincerely,

Discord

Dear Journal,

I have escaped! With the help of a teenage filly named Luna. How? Well, she came back after everypony had left. She stopped the guard in his tracks and unlocked the cage and freed of my chains. Once she had, I teleported us away from that accursed tent. She then lead me to the opera house where she is being schooled. I'm writing this form underneath it in safety. She's given me food and water and a comfortable place to stay. This is great!

Sincerely,

Discord

Dear Journal,

I have been sneaking away and watching the operas that they are practicing on. And I love seeing it! The costumes, lights, and set. All of it! Though I wish they could stop with the love stories. Blah! They need better writers since there is NO WAY love is real. If I wrote one, it would be an epic battle story. No romance at all.

Sincerely,

Discord

Dear Journal,

A new filly came today. Her name is Fluttershy and she's an orphan. She's really shy and acts funny and adorable as a result. You see, today she accidently bumped into someone and apologized as she backed-up only to run into the curtain and then fall into it and pull it down with her! It was SO funny! She is quite the comedian.

Anyways, I found out that Lulu, my nickname for Luna, has an older sister that currently runs this place. Her name is Celestia and while she is pretty she is quite a stick in the mud. Also I can't excuse her for her crime against showing ponies a poor excuse of entertainment! Someone needs to show these ponies a lesson in entertainment quality. I believe I will. Why not? I've got nothing better to do. I'll start tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Discord

Dear Journal,

I need to be more careful. I think that filly, Fluttershy, saw me while I was watching a rehearsal. I might have to limit the amount of times I go to watch the operas. Anyways, I'm almost done with my first opera. I call it, _Tribum Belli_ , tribute of war. It's about a stallion named Warrior Heart fighting with his country against an invasion of Stone Warriors. He is later on betrayed and offered as a tribute to the Stone Warriors' war goddess, Bella. As a result his country is outraged and destroys the Stone Warriors. It still needs a conclusion but I think it sounds pretty good. Crossing my paw and claw that it'll get approved by Celestia. I'll have to give it to Lulu so she can give it to Celestia when I'm done with it.

Sincerely,

Discord


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Year Later**

"Have you heard about the new opera?" Twilight asked.

"No, what's it called?" Fluttershy asked.

" _Tributum Belli_ , tribute of war," Twilight told her. They were walking in the aisle and heading for the front rows. "It's about stallion who fights for honor and the glory of its country at least that's what Aunt Celestia told me."

"Do you know who wrote it?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Aunt Celestia told me it was written by an anonyms writer," Twilight said.

"Why wouldn't someone want to write their name on their work?" Fluttershy asked.

"Aunt Celestia said that it was so that they wouldn't let the praise turn them into someone else," Twilight responded. "Aunt Luna rolled her at that and muttered something about lying." Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak but then Twilight said, "Oh, this looks like a good spot." They took two seats in the middle front row.

"Um, Twilight," Fluttershy started.

"Yes, what is it?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you see, I've been…"

"Places everyone!" Celestia called. They could hear the hustle behind stage. Celestia then took her seat beside her niece. "Also quick reminders. Don't correct each others' lines that is MY job. Ensemble, remember to move as a group. Chrysalis, remember FAKE blast Shinning Armor and not actually blast him. Also to remember project Stone Warriors. The ponies in the very back need to be able to hear you."

"Can you believe that we'll be up there next year?" Twilight told her.

"No, but I can't wait, it'll be fun," Fluttershy said.

"And I don't think Pinkie can wait either," Twilight responded. Fluttershy giggled.

"All too true," Fluttershy said.

"Begin!" Celestia called. The ensemble came on and they were wearing chains on their hooves and wore rag dresses. They were drooping and walking slowly.

"Slaves are we, to beings of stone, not to be free and shall moan," they sang. "Please someone save us from them and bring us safely home."

He had to admit they were doing a good job of putting his opera on stage so far. They had come a long way since the last time he had here. Their rehearsals were going smoothly as of right now. He especially liked the view from his box.

"I'll have to thank Lulu for loaning me this box," Discord said to himself. "Maybe she'll let me keep it if I ask nicely enough."

"Cut!" Celestia yelled. Everyone on stage froze. "Chrysalis, we've talked about this. You're only suppose to fake blast Shinning Armor not actually blast him."

"Oops," Chrysalis said unsympathetically. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Shinning Armor responded as he got off the floor. "You loved it."

"Now, now, no fighting," Celestia ordered. Fluttershy's eyes had wandered and were traveling all over the opera house. It was then that she saw something sticking out from a box. It was a goat leg!

Discord was laughing at the look on that was on Shinning Armor's face when Chrysalis had hit him. It was priceless! Though he was laughing, no one heard him. He had put a spell on him where if he tried to speak in a volume louder than a whisper, it would be muted. Thankfully he had otherwise he would be discovered.

Then he realized that his goat leg was sticking out over the edge of the box. He stopped laughing and quickly readjusted himself and put both his legs on the ground. He was once again completely covered in shadow again. He sighed.

"Hopefully no one saw that," Discord whispered.

"Fluttershy saw it but couldn't believe it. How did a goat get in here? Then she saw the leg get pulled back into the box. She looked back at Twilight.

"Twilight, did you see that?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight turned back to her friend.

"See what?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," Fluttershy said. Twilight had never believed her about the shadow. Why would she believe her about the goat leg in a viewing box?

Discord walked into Luna's room and closed the door. He went to the long mirror that was next to the dresser, which was on the right side of the room. He picked up the mirror and exposed a secret passageway to the caverns underneath the opera house. He placed the mirror besides it and went inside. He then put the mirror back where it belonged and headed towards his home.

"Luna, do you know of any way a goat could have come in here?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Luna responded.

"Because I thought I saw a goat leg earlier in one of the boxes," Fluttershy told her. "I know it sounds crazy but that's what I saw. And I've been seeing a non-pony like shadow around here for quite some time." Luna put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Fluttershy, if it was up to me, I would tell you the truth about it," Luna said. "But, sadly, it's up to my sister whether or not you know since this is her opera house."

"So there is a creature here that's not a pony?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Yes, there is," Luna answered. "But that's all I can tell you right now." She took her hoof off Fluttershy's shoulder and started walking off.

"Luna, is he the one who wrote this opera?" Fluttershy asked. Luna stopped and sighed before answering.

"Yes he did," Luna said. "And it's a very sad one too."

"Really?" Fluttershy responded. "How does it end?"

"Warrior Heart is betrayed by his friend, Maple Leaf, and handed over to the Stone Warriors," Luna answers. "Then they offer him as a sacrifice to their war goddess, Bella, and he dies. Then his country enacts their revenge and wipes out the Stone Warriors."

"That's…sad," Fluttershy responded.

"It is," Luna said. "But I won't expect less from a sad creature."


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

"Wow, that was a really sad ending," Twilight said as they ate. "Who would write such a tragedy?"

"A sad creature," Fluttershy responded. "Who's only known tragedy."

"Yeah, that makes it extra sad," Twilight said. "I wish I knew who wrote it. If I did I could find out more about them and see what inspired them to write it. It's so depressing!"

"Hey Twilight! Hi Fluttershy!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced toward them.

"Hi Pinkie," they both said sadly.

"Woah, what's got you two blue?" Pinkie asked. "Do you need a cupcake?" She pulled one out of her mane and showed it to them. They shook their heads. "Oh well." She ate it. "So why are you frowning then? Is it because of the new opera?" They both nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty sad."

"That's putting it lightly," Twilight said. "The main character dies."

"Yeah I forgot about that," Pinkie responded. "But look on the bright side, it didn't ACTUALLY happen." Twilight and Fluttershy's faces lit up at that. "It's fake. It's just some story some grumpy old pony came up with. Sure it's sad, but we don't have to live in it. After all, there's a cloud for every silver lining."

"Um Pinkie, I think it's every cloud has a silver lining," Twilight said.

"Oh yeah. That makes WAY more sense," Pinkie responded. The girls laughed.

* * *

Discord teleported to Luna's room to have lunch. She always snuck food away from the lunch room for him since there was no food in the cave and he didn't want to risk getting caught. She was already there.

"Do you have it?" he asked. Luna levitated a tray of food with her magic to him. He grabbed it and started stuffing the food into his mouth. While it was very gross, Luna kept her degust from showing on her face. So instead she put on her straight face. He finished eating. "Thanks Lulu."

"You're welcome, CORDY," Luna responded. Discord frowned.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Discord asked. "You know I hate that nickname."

"When you stop calling me Lulu, I'll stop calling you Cordy," Luna told him.

"Awww. You're no fun, you know that?" Discord responded.

"The feeling's mutual," Luna stated.

* * *

"Hi Angel," Fluttershy said as she walked into her room. Angel ran into her hooves once she had entered the room. "Oh, it's good to see you too. It's been such a long day. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Angel nodded. The door was still open as Fluttershy began to sing.

Discord was heading back to Luna's room to go to his cave since they had just finished rehersals. It was then he heard singing.

"Hush now, quiet now, rest your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." He ran in the direction that the singing was coming from curiously. Who was this? He had never heard such a lovely voice in all his life. He then saw it was….Fluttershy?! "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Discord sighed.

"Beautiful," he muttered. "With some tutoring she could be something."

"Aaaahhhh!" Discord turned to see Twilight. She had obviously seen him and was screaming at the top of her lungs. He panicked and ran for Luna's room, since he was to frighten to teleport.

* * *

Fluttershy perked up when she heard Twilight scream. She ran out of her room and saw Twilight standing in the hallway, horrified and panting.

"Twilight what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was a…a," Twilight tried to say. Celestia, Luna, Shinning Armor, and Pinkie ran in.

"Twilight what is it?" Shinning Armor asked.

"Is it a monster?" Pinkie asked.

"It was a…a…a," Twilight tried to say. "It was a draconequus!" Celestia and Luna's faces were filled with horror while Shinning Armor and Pinkie's had confusion.

"What?" Pinkie questioned.

"But Twilight, aren't they extinct?" Shinning Armor said.

"I know they're suppose to be but I saw on right outside Fluttershy's door," Twilight responded. "It had to be a draconequus! It had a lion paw and everything!"

"Where did he go after you screamed?" Luna asked.

"That way, towards your room," Twilight said. "Aunt Luna, do you know this creature?"

* * *

"Angel, are you there?" Fluttershy asked. Angel had run off during Twilight's conversation with the others and into Luna's room. "Angel?" She then saw Angel disappear into a hole in the wall beside a wall mirror. She slid the mirror to the side and ran off after Angel and into an old cavern passageway. "Angel! Angel!" They ran deeper and deeper into the cavern underground. Eventually, the bunny stopped running and Fluttershy caught up with him. "Angel, what were you thinking?!" She scooped him up into her hooves. "Running off like that. You scared me half to death." She then noticed where she was. She saw that part of the cave was a bit cleaner than a typical bats' home but it still looked like a messy bedroom. There was an unmade bed in one corner and in another there was a desk covered in papers. There was a table in between them also covered in papers and it had a model of the opera house. Fluttershy gulped and walked backwards. Then she backed up accidentally hit something.

"What are you doing here?" it growled. Fluttershy turned around and found herself face to face with a draconequus!


	5. Chapter 5 Underneath the Opera House

**Chapter 5: Beneath the Opera House**

Fluttershy was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do.

"I'll ask again," he said. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?"

"I…I…," Fluttershy stuttered. She whimpered and curled up into a ball. "Please, please don't hurt me." Discord's eyes softened a bit. He felt bad for scaring the poor filly especially since she hadn't done anything to him. He calmed down and lowered his claw.

"No, I won't hurt you," Discord told her calmly. She lifted her eyes to look at him.

"You won't?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," he responded. "But why ARE you down here?"

"It…it was an accident," Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. My bunny ran down here and I followed him. I'm sorry. I…"

"It's fine, it's fine," Discord told her casually. "Sorry about frightening you. I'm not use to visitors." She curled out of her ball and stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well…I'm…" he started.

"Fluttershy!" Luna's call echoed throughout the caverns. "Fluttershy, are you down there?!"

"Does she…" she started to say. He nodded.

"You'd better go," he said. "The exit's that way." He pointed to the way she had come in. Fluttershy smiled.

"Thank you," she said before running in that direction. Discord was surprised when she said that. Had he heard her right? Had she thanked him?

"You're welcome?" he said puzzled.

* * *

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Luna asked. They were back in Luna's room. She nodded. "Why were you down there?"

"Angel ran off and I followed him into the cave," Fluttershy answered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you or him any worry."

"You saw him?" Luna asked. She nodded.

"Luna, is he the one who made that shadow I keep seeing?" Fluttershy asked. "Is he the one I saw in the box?" Luna sighed and nodded.

"Yes he is," Luna told her. "His name is Discord. He is a draconequus and the last of his kind."

"Why is he here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I brought him here after I rescued him from some gypsies," Luna informed her. "He had no other place to go so he's lived here for the past two years."

"Does anyone else know he's here?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," Luna answered simply. "Just you, me, and my sister know. Now, why don't you head to bed? It's been a long day." Fluttershy nodded and took Angel back to their room. She placed Angel in his bed and the bunny fell right asleep.

"Goodnight Angel," she told him softly. She, however; did not fall asleep right away. The events of the day were still reeling in her mind.

* * *

"What were you doing outside Fluttershy's room?" Luna asked as she came closer to the "bedroom". Discord turned to face her. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Discord responded hastily.

"Discord don't lie to me," Luna said. "Why were you outside Fluttershy's room. Have you been stocking her?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Discord answered nervously and hastily. "Of course not. I mean, why would I?"

"But why WERE you near her bedroom?" Luna repeated. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well…I was heading back to your room and then I heard _singing_ ," he explained. "I followed it to it's place of origin and that lead me to Fluttershy's door. I stopped and listened for a bit and then I heard Twilight scream. I swear on my life I wasn't doing anything wrong! I just, her voice, it was so…so enchanting. It was so lovely. Like a rose in the morning dew." He sighed. Luna looked a bit puzzled and perplexed. "Oh! That reminds me! Lulu do you think you could arrange for her to get a vocal teacher?"

"Wait, what? Why?" Luna asked confused. Since when did he care about these kinds of things?

"Because she had so much potential and with an instructor she'll be even better," Discord responded.

"But why do you even…" Luna began.

"Don't question me Luna!" Discord interrupted. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone to sleep." He teleported into his bed and made loud, fake snoring sounds. Luna sighed.

"Alright, goodnight Discord," Luna said before leaving the cave to go to her room. Once she was gone, Discord sat up in bed and brushed his goatee with his claw as he pondered what Luna had said.

"Yeah, why did I suggest that?" Discord asked no one.

"Because want her in your operas," a replica of himself responded. "Or is it because you want to embarrass her because she's so shy?" The original turned to the replica and frowned.

"That was a rhetorical question," he told him.

"Actually it wasn't," the replica said. "And you know it!"

"Yeah, why DID you suggest that she get a tutor?" another replica asked.

* * *

Luna used to magic to put the wall mirror back where it needed to be. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Luna said. Luna turned to see Celestia enter her room. "Sister, what bring you here at this hour?"

"Have you talked to Discord?" Celestia asked. Luna nodded.

"It was purely an accident," Luna said. "He wasn't doing anything wrong. He just lingered around a bit too long."

"Good," Celestia responded.

"Is Twilight alright?" Luna asked.

"She's a little shocked but fine," Celestia answered. "Luna, I know I've told you this before, but he HAS to stay hidden. What if it wasn't Twilight that saw him?"

"I know," Luna said. "I know. And he does too. He'll be more careful."

"I hope he is," Celestia replied. "For his stake. Otherwise, he can't be allowed to leave the cave."


	6. Chapter 6 A Week till Opening Night

**Chapter 6: A Week Till Opening Night**

"Hellooooo! Equestria to Fluttershy! Come in Fluttershy!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Hah?" Fluttershy said. "What did you say?"

"I was just saying Happy Birthday to Twilight," Pinkie told her.

"Oh, Happy Birthday Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"Thanks but please don't tell anyone else," Twilight said. "I don't want to have to do the birthday dance."

"Um, what's the birthday dance?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's where you stand on one hoof and hop in a circle while everyone else sings the Birthday song," Pinkie explained.

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad," Fluttershy responded.

"Well it is when you have to do it in front of every pony," Twilight told her. "I hope I don't have to do it."

"Alright every pony settle down!" Celestia exclaimed. The three fillies were in the front row of the auditorium. Celestia was on stage with the other performers. "Now before we start I'd like to announce that it's Chrysalis' birthday." The filly trio starred at each other surprised. Twilight sighed in relief. "So in honor of her birthday dance." Chrysalis growled before walking upstage, stood on one hoof, and hopped in a circle while every pony else sang,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Chrysalis. Happy Birthday to you." Chrysalis then put all four hooves back on the ground and growled as she went to the back of the group.

"So now that that's out of the way, let's get started," Celestia said. Celestia flew off stage. "We'll be starting from Act II Scene I." Every pony rushed backstage to prepare. "Ready? Begin." Shinning Armor, who was playing Warrior Heart, then walked on with Trenderhoof, who was playing Maple Leaf.

"Just a little ways, then we destroy them all," Trenderhoof sang. "And send their land ablaze."

"Do you want to go to my room and then come back later for the finale?" Twilight asked Fluttershy and Pinkie. They nodded and they left the auditorium.

* * *

"I can't believe I share a birthday with Chrysalis," Twilight said. They were in her room on the floor.

"Me either," Pinkie said. "What I can't believe is that Miss Celestia knew and got her to do the birthday dance. That was SO funny! The look on her face!" They laughed.

"Yeah, I would have laughed in there but I was too scared of her," Twilight admitted.

"Yeah, she's SOO creepy," Pinkie added.

"That's not very nice," Fluttershy said. "Sure she's mean, but it's rude to talk about some pony behind their back. Even if it is funny."

"Yeah, you're right," Twilight responded. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry," Pinkie said. "Regardless, it was pretty funny though."

* * *

"So how do you like it?" Luna asked. All the performers were on break so Luna visited Discord, who was in box 5 watching the opera.

"Very much," Discord answered. "Say, do you think you could keep this box open for me opening night? It'd be nice to see the whole thing come together."

"I think I can arrange that," Luna responded.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, I have a surprise for you," Celestia told them.

"Really?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Well, this is Daydream, Strong Wind, and Skyler's last performance with us since their parents went them to focus more on their education," Celestia informed them. "So that'll leave three ensemble spots open." The girls' jaws dropped.

"What?!" the three fillies exclaimed.

"So will you take the spots?" Celestia asked.

"Yes!" they exclaimed. Celestia giggled.

"I was hoping that you'd say that," Celestia said. "Now all you have to do is sing in front of me after opening night of _Tributum Belli_ so I can determine what part you'll sing for the next one." Fluttershy gulped.

"Will we have to sing a solo in front of anyone?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," Celestia answered. "Just me."

"Okay," Fluttershy responded.

"How soon till the opening night for _Tributum Belli_?" Twilight asked.

"Next week," Celestia said.


	7. Chapter 7 Opening Night

**Chapter 7: Opening Night**

 **Note: In this universe Luna and Twilight are just unicorns and Celestia is just a pegasus since they're not princesses in this world. Just clearing that up for later chapters.**

"Everypony thank you for your patience," Celestia began. "Now without further adieu, "Tributum Belli"." She flew off stage as the audience clapped. She walked backstage as the curtain went up. The ensemble walked on in linked chains.

"Slaves are we, to beings of stone," they sang.

* * *

"So far so good," Twilight whispered to her friends. They were in the front row watching the opera. "Hopefully they'll remember their lines."

"Look it is he! Oh can it be! It's Warriorheart!" the ensemble sang as Warriorheart (Shinning Armor) "fought" the Stone Warriors. "He's the one who goal is stop those foes. The one who truly knows, the threat they are. The one who journeys so far, to set us free! It is he!" Warriorheart "cut" their chains and motioned for them to leave. They fled and then the queen of Stone Warriors came on. she was being played by Chrysalis.

"Ah Warriorheart, at last we meet," she sang. "Tonight you will be our feast."

"Try if you can," he sang. "Here I stand. Come at me with blasts, but you shall no pass!" They then started blasting each other with their magic.

* * *

"Oh! This going so well!" Discord said quietly. He was in box 5 and he was in an all black outfit with a hood and cape to match. He did not want to take any chances of any pony seeing what he was. "It's just how I pictured it." He then looked into his bag. "Huh, looks like I'm going to need more popcorn."

* * *

"The queen has fled!" one of Warriorheart's men sang. "May there be joy in the land!"

"Not yet, my good friend," Warriorheart sang. "She has merely fled. She will come back to end, and destroy us."

"My friend, I have a plan," Maple Leaf (Trenderhoof) sang as he walked towards Warriorheart. "That will free our land. But first need, the approval of the king."

* * *

"When will you have the ensemble audition for Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie?" Luna asked. She was backstage and talking with her sister.

"During intermission," Celestia answered. "Since after the opera, ponies will be asking me a million questions about it and when the next one will be etc." Then bugles sounded from all around the stage.

"Oh, that's my cue!" Luna exclaimed. Celestia gave her a quick hug.

"Good luck," Celestia told her.

* * *

"Presenting his majesty King North and Queen Carolina," the announcer sang. Luna was Queen Carolina and Blueblood was King North. They walked on stage and sat in their throne chairs. King North yawned.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king sang. "Why do you insist that we met so late?"

"Patience, dear," the queen sang. "No need to hate. Noble Stallions, why are you here?"

"We have a plan to save you and our land," Maple Leaf sang. "A sneak attack on them and it shall work very well."

"May we fulfill this plan?" Warriorheart sang.

"No," the king stated. The music grew more intense.

"No?" the two questioned.

"No," the king repeated.

"Why dear?" the queen sang.

"Because there is no reason to fear," the king sang. "They will do us no harm."

"Have you not seen the damage?" Warriorheart sang. "Have you not seen the blood? Have you not seen the horror they've brought on this land?"

"This is not up for debate," the king sang. "Good night." He left and the queen sighed.

"Forgive him," the queen sang. "He has not slept well. But here's what I will do." She levitated a piece of paper to herself, wrote something on it and put a wax seal on it. She gave it to Warriorheart. "Here's the king's permission. Go." The two of them bowed before leaving. the curtain fell and intermission began.

* * *

"Fluttershy, it's your turn," Twilight told her. Fluttershy glupped before entering a small room where Celestia was. Fluttershy closed the door behind her and stood in front of Celestia.

"Um, so what do you want me to sing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Anything will do," Celestia responded. "Whenever you're ready." Fluttershy took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." She stopped singing.

Discord's jaw dropped, literally. He was on top of one of the wooden beams in the room. Even though he had heard her sing before, it seemed to enchant him even more. This made it totally worth not pranking the guests. When she had stopped, Discord turned to see Celestia's reaction. Discord snickered and almost burst out laughing at the sight. Her face!

Celestia was speechless and her jaw had dropped as well.

"Um, Miss Celestia, am I in?" Fluttershy asked. That snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, yes. Yes," Celestia answered. "You'll be in the ensemble with Twilight and Pinkie in the next show." Fluttershy grinned for ear to ear.

"Thank you!" she said before she ran off to find her friends. Celestia smiled.

"Discord, you can come down now," Celestia said. "I know you're up there." Discord muttered something under his breath before teleporting in front of her. He was still wearing his all black outfit and cape but at the moment his hood was down.

"How'd you know?" Discord asked.

"It was either this or pranking the audience and since I haven't heard any screaming..." she said. Discord snickered. "Discord. You KNOW how I feel about you pranking the audience."

"I know but it get SO BORING," Discord complained. "Besides, it's only small things." Celestia glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, sheesh. Such a stick in the mud." The clock bell rang.

"Intermission's over," Celestia said. "You'd better get back."

"Alright," he said grumpily. He then put his hood back on and started to stealthly make his way back to box 5.

* * *

"Warriorheart and Maple Leaf walked on stage.

"Just a little ways, then will destroy them all," Maple Leaf sang. "And send their lands ablaze."

"I will not fail," Warriorheart sang before putting on his war helmet. "Luck go with you, my friend." He then ran off into the "rocky land" which is the Stone Warrriors' territory. Maple Leaf gave a wicked smirk.

"I'm afraid that this is the end," Maple Leaf sang quietly. "Sorry. My _friend_." The lights went out.

* * *

"How's that cupcake?" Pinkie asked.

"Good," Fluttershy said. Twilight nodded in agreement. They were eating a cupcake that Pinkie had made and were in the kitchen instead of watching the second act.

"Though what's this stuff inside?" Twilight asked with a mouthful of cupcake.

"Icing," Pinkie answered. "And there's a candy piece in yours. Be sure to see what it is before you eat it." Twilight found her and pulled it out with her magic. It was a dark pink candy in the shape of Twilight's cutie mark.

"How..." Twilight started.

"It took several days and I meant to have it for you on your birthday but it took them longer to make it than they originally said it would," Pinkie said. "So happy late birthday! Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Twilight responded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Pinkie said. Twilight then took a bit of it.

"Strawberry?" Twilight asked. Pinkie nodded. "My favorite!"

* * *

"Oh goddess Bella accept our offering," the Stone Warriors' queen sang. The other Stone Warriors were humming in the background. Warriorheart was tied to a stake and there was wood circling around him. "We offer you this stallion in exchange for your provision. Receive our offering!" One of the Stone Warriors lit the wood on fire. The "fire" surrounded Warriorheart and he fell unconscious as the fire grew around him. Maple Leaf was stilling smiling wickedly and so was the Stone Warriors' queen. She then grabbed him with her magic and threw him into the burning fire and held him there.

"No, not me! No!" Maple Leaf screamed. The Stone Warriors laughed as the fire burned them both alive.

* * *

"Do you think it's over yet?" Fluttershy asked her friends.

"I don't think so," Twilight said.

"Yeah, if they were, it wouldn't be this quiet," Pinkie said. "The audience is ALWAYS loud after a performance."

"Agreed," Twilight said. "Anyway, I'm sure they'll be done soon."

"In the meantime, let's play a game," Pinkie suggested.

"What kind of game?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"How about...Twenty Questions?" Twilight suggested. The two nodded in agreement. "I'll go first." There was silence. "Okay, I've got it."

"Is it sweet?" Pinkie asked. Twilight shook her head. "Is it pink?" Twilight shook her head. "Is it food?" Twilight nodded. "Is it yellow?"

"Um, sometimes," Twilight said.

"Is it cheese?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight shook her head.

"That's five," Twilight said.

"Is it salty?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight nodded.

"Well, sometimes," Twilight said.

"Is it popcorn?" Pinkie asked. Twilight. "Yeah! I got it! May I go next?"

* * *

"Very interesting opera, Celestia," Filthy Rich said. "Definatly an improvement in dramatics."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Celestia responded.

"Though I am curious as to where you found such a piece," he said. "Did you hire some pony to write this for you?"

"Actually he wrote it voluntarily," Celestia responded.

"Um, interesting," Filthy Rich said. "I'll be sure to come back and see it again." Unknown to either of them, Discord had been listening. He smirked.

"Glad you liked it Mr. Stiff-neck," Discord whispered. "See you in a few weeks."


	8. Chapter 8 Rehearsal

**Chapter 8: Rehearsal**

"Alright every pony, listen!" Celestia shouted. Everypony grew quiet and they were each sitting in a wooden chair with a cushion in it in a circle on stage. "As you all know we're doing _Impossibile Caritate_. Luna is passing out scripts and they're marked according to what part you're performing." Luna then gave each pony a script. "So today we'll be doing a read through of the script. JUST reading it. The ensemble will read their part together. But before we begin, let me introduce..." A tall pink mare with dark pink, purple, and yellow mane walked onstage. "Mi Amore F..."

"Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed. She got off her chair and ran to her. Cadence smiled.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake," they both said. They both laughed. Every pony else was confused.

* * *

Discord was in his "bedroom" part of his cave under the opera house. He was hunched over his table where his model of the opera was. He was pinching his goatee.

"Um, what should I write next?" Discord asked. "What to do? What to do?" His replica then whispered into his ear. "Maybe you should see what they're working on now. Maybe that'll give you an idea." The real Discord's eyes widen.

"That's a pretty good idea," Discord said to his replica. "Why didn't I think of that?" He snapped his claw and his replica disappeared. He then grabbed his cloak and headed off.

* * *

"I love you Jack," Cadence said.

"I love you too Rose," Shinning Armor responded. "Please, don't go back. Stay with me, Rose."

"I will," Cadence said.

Discord groaned from box 5.

"Not another romance," Discord complained. "Ug. Why!?" A replica of himself then appeared and said,

"Because they have nothing better to perform. But there's something you can do right now." A wicked grinned formed across Discord's face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the original Discord said.

"Pranks!" they both said.

"Alright you all may take a lunch break," Celestia told them. "You have thirty minutes."

"Perfect," Discord whispered to his replica. He was still in box 5. "That's plenty of time."

"Uh finally," Chrysalis muttered.

* * *

"Wow, there's a LOT of lines in this opera for ensemble," Pinkie said. They were sitting at the ensembles' table in the dinning room.

"Yeah, I can't believe we have that much to memorize," Fluttershy added.

"I can't believe that Cadence is here!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Pinkie asked.

"She was my foalsitter before we moved," Twilight answered. "She was, well, is AMAZING! You'll love her!" Fluttershy and Pinkie giggled. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your brother certainly does," Fluttershy said. Twilight was still puzzled. Pinkie pointed to Cadence and Shinning Armor who were laughing and blushing.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she came in," Pinkie pointed out. "Love is in the air."

"Huh," Twilight said.

* * *

"There that should do it," Discord said as he finished shaking out the rest of the powder onto a chair. He then looked up to see how his replica was doing. "You done yet?"

"Yeah," his replica responded. "They're ready."

"Good," the original said. "We'd better leave before they get back." He then teleported to box 5 and his replica followed after him.

"Think it'll work?" the replica asked.

"Hopefully," the original said. "Otherwise we'll have wasted a good thirty minutes."

* * *

"Alright everypony let's be seated," Celestia said. Everypony were back in the auditorium and sat down in their chairs. They sat down but when Chrysalis and Blueblood sat down powder went up and they started coughing and itching. Then a bucket of slime landed on Chrysalis and another one on Blueblood. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie chuckled while everypony else was holding back a laugh, except Celestia. Then Blueblood levitated the bucket off his head.

"Ah! My hair! My hair! Ruined!" Blueblood exclaimed. Everypony lost it after that. They all laughed except Celestia. Then Chrysalis took her bucket off.

"Who did this!?" Chrysalis growled and then she glared at them. Everypony shut up when she glared at them. She then looked up to the scaffold and saw the stage manager. "Did you do that?!"

"No, well, not on purpose, I promise," he told her. "I accidentally knocked them over. Don't know how they got there though. They were supposed to be in the supply closet."

"My clothes are ruined! You ruined my clothes!" Blueblood exclaimed.

"Sorry," he responded. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight giggled. Blueblood glared at them.

"What are you three giggling about?" Blueblood asked. They stopped.

"Nothing," Twilight responded. Celestia sighed.

"Chrysalis, Blueblood, you may take a shower and clean up," Celestia told them. "Come back when you're done." The two left muttering under their breath. "The rest of us will continue on as intended. Beginning on page 50." They all opened their scripts to page 50 and continued on.

* * *

The Discords were laughing crazily in Luna's room.

"That was TOO funny for words!" the original said. "We need to prank them more often."

"Yeah, maybe then they'll quit!" his replica added.

"And what a great that'll be," the original agreed.

"And the itching powder was a great touch!" the replica responded. "Now they're itchy AND gunky!"

"Remember the look on Blueblood's face?!" the original said. He then magiced a hair style similar to Blueblood's onto his head. He then said in an overdramatic Blueblood voice, "Oh! My hair! How dreadful!" They both laughed hysterically. He then made the fake hair disappear.

"And remember Chrissy's!?" the replica said. He then magiced a Chrysalis' wig and then said the following in an overdramatic version of her voice. "Who dares prank me!? I am the queen of all and (in his normal voice) blah, blah, blah." They continued laughing.

"So you DID prank them?" They turned to see Celestia at the door.

"Uh, oh, busted," the replica whispered to original before disappearing.

* * *

"Luna, is Discord in trouble?" Fluttershy whispered. They were still doing the read through and they were sitting next to each other.

"Probably," Luna answered. "Why?"

"Well, I...I'm kind of glad he did the prank," Fluttershy admitted. "I know I probably shouldn't but it was funny." Luna smiled.

"Agreed," Luna said. "They also completely deserved it."

"Jake, I..." Cadence began.

"We're back!" Blueblood exclaimed as he and Chrysalis walked in. Twilight, Pinkie, and Luna groaned.

"So much for a snob free rehearsal," Pinkie muttered.


	9. Chapter 9 Lesson 1

**Chapter 9: Lesson 1**

"Alright is everypony here!" Celestia asked. The ensemble was on stage sitting in two line, one were the colts and the other the fillies. "Now in order to help you learn the songs in the proper key I have enlist the help of a friend of mine. Please welcome Gus Tenor." Everypony clapped a teenage unicorn walked on. He had a light gray coat, a rough looking white mane, his eyes were a redish purple, and his cutie mark was a pink storm cloud with brown rain. He looked unhappy to be there. "He will be helping the boys learn the songs in the correct pitch." Fluttershy felt like she had seen this colt before. He seemed very familiar.

* * *

'This was the worst punishment ever,' Discord complainingly thought. 'Being forced to learn the songs was bad enough but now I have to TEACH them! Worst nightmare come true and on top of that SHE got to pick out the fake name. Gus Tenor! What kind of name is that?! It sounds pathetic.'

"Gus, you ready?" Celestia asked.

"For what?" he responded.

"To split up into groups," Celestia clarified.

"Alright, fine, whatever," he said. "Okay! All the colts come with me!" The colts stood up and followed Gus out of the auditorium and into a more private room. Celestia turned to the fillies.

"Alright, now here's the melody," Celestia said.

* * *

"Two worlds never meant to met. Two ponies who weren't meant to be. One was from privileges' seat. Other from a world of sketchy deeds," Gus sang. He then said. "Your turn."

"Um...sir, could you sing it one more time?" one of the colts asked. "I'm not quite sure on the melody." Gus groaned quietly.

"Fine," Gus said. "Here it is again." He then sang. "Two worlds never meant to met. Two ponies who weren't meant to be. One from privileges' seat. One from a world of sketchy deeds."

* * *

"They met on a fatal journey," the fillies sang. "On that doomed ferry. Their love would pay the price. Join us now as we tell the tale. Of a love that just might fail."

"Great work girls," Celestia said. "That's the last verse in the intro. Now any questions?" One of the fillies raised her hoof. "Yes Spoiled Rich?"

"Miss Celestia, Fluttershy was singing off key," Spoiled Rich said. Celestia gave a questioning look while Fluttershy was panicking.

'Please don't make me sing on my own. Please don't make me sing,' Fluttershy thought.

"Fluttershy, why don't you sing the intro for us?" Celestia said. "Just to so I can see if you're off key." Fluttershy was panicking and it only got worse when all eyes went on her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to sing but she panicked. Her singing came out as a screech instead. Everypony laughed, except for Celestia, Twilight, and Pinkie. Fluttershy cried and ran off stage.

"Fluttershy, wait!" Twilight called. She and Pinkie ran off after her.

* * *

"You don't like being here do you, Mr. Gus?" one of the colts asked. They were walking towards the auditorium.

"Really? What gave it away?" Gus muttered sarcastically. Then they saw Fluttershy run past them and crying. Gus stopped in shock. 'Who would dare make that sweet filly cry!?' he thought angrily. The other colts crashed into the one in front of them. Then Pinkie and Twilight ran past them. Gus then marched furiously towards the auditorium.

"Should we follow him?" one of the colts asked once he was out of sight.

"I'm not getting in between him and Miss Celestia," another one responded. "He looked ticked."

* * *

"Why was she crying?" Gus demanded. He was with Celestia in an isolated area of the backstage.

"One of the girls said she was off key so I asked her to sing. She tried but it came out wrong. The girls laughed and she ran off," Celestia told him.

"Why did you ask her to sing on her own in front of other ponies? You know she has stage fright," Discord responded.

"I'm well aware but I can't deal with her individually on these things anymore," Celestia answered. "It'll look like I'm showing her favoritism. I could see about her getting a private tutor but I don't know who to hire. I'll talk to Luna about it later and I'll let you know what we've decided." Gus groaned.

"I hate waiting," he stated.

* * *

"Fluttershy, it's Twilight," Twilight said.

"And Pinkie," Pinkie added.

"And Pinkie. Please let us in," Twilight said. They were outside Fluttershy's bedroom door. The door opened and Fluttershy let them in. Twilight closed the door behind her. "Fluttershy are you alright?" She shook her head as a tear fell down her face.

"Ah," Pinkie said sadly. "Come here." She gave her a hug and Twilight joined in.

* * *

"So you're thinking of getting her a private tutor?" Luna questioned. They were in Celestia's room/office. Celestia nodded.

"Yes but the problem is that I don't want the whole cast to know otherwise it'll get worse for her," Celestia said. "And every pony knows all the singing tutors in this city. Also it's going to be suspicious if the same pony shows up every day at the same time."

"Sister, what if the tutor is somepony who is already here?" Luna suggested.

"Good idea but who would do it?" Celestia asked.

"I have an idea," Luna said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...you want to WHAT?!" Gus exclaimed. He was talking with Luna in her room while the ensemble and the others were having lunch.

"Tutor Fluttershy," Luna said. "Might I remind you that you suggested to me that she should get a tutor."

"Yes I might have but I wasn't suggesting it be ME," Gus responded. "I can't tutor her."

"Why not?" Luna responded. "You have the time, ability, and fit all the other requirements."

"Sure but I can't..." he started.

"Can't what? Sing?" Luna interrupted. "Cause I KNOW that's a lie. You have one of the most amazing voices here." Gus blushed.

"Well I don't know about that..." Gus started.

"And you're always complaining that you have nothing to do," Luna said. "Wouldn't this be better than nothing?"

 **A Few Hours Later**

"So what is that you want to talk with me about?" Fluttershy asked. They were in Luna's room. "Am I in trouble?" Luna shook her head.

"No, me and my sister were talking and we were thinking about getting you a private tutor to help you with the upcoming opera," Luna told her.

"Oh," Fluttershy said. "Really?"

"Yes, we thought it would be better for you to learn the songs' melody on your own than be put on the spot while in a group," Luna responded.

"Who is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Me!" Discord exclaimed as he teleported dramatically from a support beam near the ceiling. Fluttershy jumped. He was in his draconequus form and he wasn't wearing his cloak.

"Fluttershy, I believe you've already met Discord," Luna said. "And been in his cave. You will have lessons with him every day from 4 to 5. You will come here, go behind the mirror, and go straight down and you'll find his "bedroom". That's where he'll be."

"First lesson starts today," Discord said as slid the mirror to the left and walked into the hallway. "Follow me." Fluttershy hesitated before following after him.

"So first, sing the song you sing at the beginning," Discord said. "Oh, what's it called?" A replica of himself appeared and said, "The intro." The original then said, "Oh right! The intro!" Fluttershy was a bit wierded out by this.

"Um, where you talking to yourself?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, it's lots of fun," Discord told her. "You should try it some time. Well anyways, go ahead and sing." Fluttershy hesitated then she opened her mouth to try to sing but it came out as a squeak. She covered her mouth her hooves.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, I can't help you if you won't sing," Discord said.

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm use to singing in front of strangers," Fluttershy said.

"Well, let's try something," Discord said. He snapped his paw and the scene around them shifted to a garden full of beautiful flowers and creatures. Fluttershy's face lit up in delight. Some butterflies flew by and she felt at peace and home. "Now sing."

"They meet on a fatal journey," she sang. "On that doomed ferry. Their love would pay the price. Join us now as we tell the tale. Of a love that just might fail." The scene changed back into the cave and she saw Discord standing in front of her with a "I was right" smirk. "So how'd I do?"

"Well...you sang a bit higher than you were supposed to," Discord said. "You sang the right notes just in the wrong pitch. We'll have to work on that."

"Discord, what was that place?" Fluttershy asked.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes! It was beautiful!" Fluttershy exclaimed. He smiled. "But where is that? We didn't actually..." He shook his head.

"No, as much I'd love to, I can't," Discord said. "Even my powers have limits. I can't teleport to a place I can't see. What you saw was a memory of mine."

"You lived there once?" Fluttershy asked. Discord sighed.

"Yes. Once upon a time," he responded. "Well, anyway, I showed it to you so that you would loosen up a bit. We'll keep doing it until you're comfortable enough to sing in front of me without it. Now, here's the accurate pitch."

 **An Hour Later**

"Is that better?" Fluttershy asked. She was in the memory illusion.

"Much," Discord answered. The clock bell rang. He snapped his claw and the illusion dropped. "Oh, look at the time. It's five o-clock."

"Oh, well, goodbye Discord," Fluttershy said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Discord responded. Fluttershy waved before walking back to Luna's room.


	10. Chapter 10 Journal and Diary Part II

**Chapter 10: Journal and Diary Part II**

Dear Journal,

It's been a week since I've started teaching Fluttershy. She's made a few minor improvements but she still needs the illusion. And Luna was right this is better than nothing but it is kind of annoying. She looks at me as if I'm going to gobble her up any minute! Anyways, it's alright but ever since the illusion I've been missing home. My old home anyway. And it hurts, literally. Every time I do the illusion spell it physically hurts me for a little while after. Yesterday it was so bad that I had to go to sleep. I don't understand why exactly. Maybe it's because I haven't perfect the spell? I don't know. Well goodnight.

Sincerely,

Discord

* * *

Dear Journal,

She's starting to try my patience. I can't kept doing the illusion! It's hurting to cast it too much. Does she really hate me THAT MUCH!?

* * *

Dear Journal,

Progress! She's singing louder today! I know it's not TOO drastic but it's progress. She's also very sweet and genuine. We talk occasionally in between our lessons now. Did you know that her favorite animal is her bunny, Angel, and that her favorite flower is a rose? Well, why would you, you're just a journal.

Sincerely,

Discord

* * *

Dear Journal,

I didn't need the illusion today! She was comfortable singing in front of me! Yes it took more than a week but still! Again maybe not a big, actually it is! She's not afraid of me in fact she might actually like me. Oh who am I kidding? Why would like me even if I'm her instructor. Why would she want to be my friend?

Sincerely,

Discord

* * *

Dear Diary,

Lessons are becoming less of a chore and more of a pleasure. We don't just practice singing now. Once we've done singing routines we have a mini tea party and just talk. Discord is SO funny and creative! The stories he tells the funniest stories and the things he comes up with are funny too! I haven't this much and so hard since my father died. I can't believe that a few weeks ago I was scared of him. He is a real sweetheart and a gentlecolt. Even though he's not a colt.

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm finding myself looking forward more and more to lessons each day. I can't help but smile when I think about him. Oh, I wonder what he'll think of today. Last time it was ginseng tea that could really sing! Do you think that green tea is envious of the other teas? Get it? Oh, I'd better get going lessons are soon.

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Diary,

The opera's next month and I have all of my parts memorized and in the correct pitch! The sad thing is that Twilight will be leaving after wards for magic school. It's labeled as the best in the Equestria and I'm happy for her I'll miss her. Pinkie's been crying all day about it and is already planning her 'going away' party. Well, at least we have one more month to make some memories before she leaves.

Love,

Fluttershy


	11. Chapter 11: 10 Years Later

**Chapter 11: 10 Years Later**

Fluttershy and Pinkie raced down with the rest of the ensemble to the auditorium. They were performing "Hamiliton" this time. They were doing a dress rehearsal since opening night was in two weeks. The ensemble was the same as it had been ten years ago, except Spoiled Rich had left some time ago, but the leads had changed. Cadence and Shinning Armor had married and gone to live elsewhere, Chrysalis returned home, Trenderhoof moved on to another opera house, and Luna had stayed but Luna was no longer acting. Blueblood, on the other hoof, was still acting there. The new leads are Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Sugar Belle.

"Alright everypony, I have an announcement," Celestia declared. Everypony on stage froze and grew silent. "Thank you. Now as some of you probably know there have been rumors going around that I am retiring. Well, they are true. I am retiring and handing the opera into the hooves of my sister, Luna, and..."

"US!" two stallions exclaimed as they jumped on stage and slid on their knees for dramatic effect. Confetti exploded around them as they did. They then got up, took off their hats, and gave a slight bow.

"Everypony allow me to introduce Flim and Flam," Celestia said.

"What?!" one of the janitormares exclaimed. She dropped the broom she was holding and ran up closer to the stage. "Miss Celestia, with all due respect, you can't! They're con artists! They tried to con my family out of our farm!"

"Ah, Miss Applejack," Flim said. They both bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Flam added. Applejack gave an almost growl.

"Applejack, I understand your concern but we need Flim and Flam's expertise to help improve our sales," Celestia told her. "And they have a reputation of doing that." Applejack sighed.

"Okay, Miss Celestia," Applejack responded. "Sorry about that." She went back to work but she glared at the brothers out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyways, I'll be back to see how "Hamiliton" goes," Celestia said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," everypony called. Celestia flew out of the room. Luna walked up to Flim and Flam once her sister had left. She was levitating a letter with her magic.

"Now before we get started I have a letter for the two of you," Luna told them.

"Really?" Flam said.

"Who's it from?" Flim asked.

"It's from the Opera Ghost," Luna answered. She broke the wax seal, opened the letter, and read it aloud. "Welcome to my opera house. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"HIS opera house?" Flam muttered.

"All I request is that you continue to leave box 5 open for my personal uses," Luna read. "And you continue to pay me 500 bits every two months..."

"500 bits!?" the brothers exclaimed.

"And that you do your best to make this place and its operas fantastic," Luna read. "Sincerely, Opera Ghost."

"500 bits!" Flim exclaimed. "What's HE gonna do with all that money?"

"I'm sure you can afford it," Luna said. "From what I've heard you have a rich patron."

"Oh! Right! Brother, we've forgot to introduce him," Flim said.

"Well we'll just have to fix that, brother," Flam responded. "Now everypony, please welcome..."

"The one..." Flim started.

"And only..." Flam added.

"Strong Wood!" they both said. Everypony, except for Fluttershy, who was in shock, clapped as he walked in.

"Fluttershy why aren't you clapping?" Pinkie whispered. "Have you met him before?" Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes," Fluttershy answered. "We met when we were foals. He actually helped me find Angel."

"Yes, well, thank you Flim and Flam," Strong Wood said. "My family has always supported the arts and I'm glad and thankful that I get to carry on the tradition. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." He walked right past Fluttershy as he left.

"Now Rarity, would you please sing "Think of Me" for us?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Rarity responded.

"Oh boy," the other janitormare said. "Better get the ear plugs in."

"Good idea, Rainbow," Applejack whispered back. They put in their earplugs and continued working. They didn't put the earplugs in because Rarity was horrible singer. They just got tired of hearing these songs over and over again.

"Think of me," Rarity sang. "Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." Rarity winked at Luna and Luna nodded.

* * *

"That's the signal," Discord said to his replica. So they let go of the ropes holding a set piece above Rarity.

* * *

"Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll..." She saw the set piece falling. "Ahhh!"

* * *

The original Discord grabbed his rope which prevented the set piece from falling on top of Rarity. Half of it had landed on the ground but no pony was hurt. Once Rarity had moved out of harms' way, Discord let go of his rope and rest of the set piece fell onto the stage.

* * *

Everypony was in a state of shock, except Luna. They then began to whisper amongst each other.

"Do you think it's him?" Sugar Belle said.

"Who?" Blueblood asked.

"The phantom of the opera," Pinkie told him. "Daddda." Rarity was terrified and angry.

"That's it!" she declared. "I'm done! Goodbye! You'll have to find yourself a new lead!" Rarity marched out of the room and slammed the door.

"Well that was a disaster," Blueblood said.

"Well, brother, it looks like we'll have to refund all our tickets for this opera since we've lost our star," Flam said.

"Refund a full house?" Flim said. "That's bad for business, brother."

"Wait, Fluttershy can sing it instead," Luna told them. Fluttershy grew riged.

"An ensemble girl? Don't be silly Lulu," Flim said.

"It's Luna," Luna corrected. "And she's been taught by a great teacher."

"Really? And just WHO is this great teacher?" Flam asked.

"Well, um, he's not exactly well known sir," Fluttershy answered.

"Well, go ahead and sing," Flim said. "This might be somewhat amusing." Fluttershy gulped, closed her eyes, and saw Discord?

"It's alright my dear," Discord assured her. "I've casted an illusion spell. It's just you and me. No pony else. Now sing." Fluttershy took a deep breath and began to sing with her eyes still closed. "Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." The cast, except Pinkie, the brothers, and Applejack, who had taken out her earplugs, were surprised at beautiful her voice was. Applejack nudged Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, Rainbow!" she whispered. Rainbow took out her earplugs grumpily.

"What?" she said.

"Listen," Applejack said.

"Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try," Fluttershy sang.

"Woah," Rainbow said. "She's actually pretty good."

"Then you'll find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free," Fluttershy sang. "If you ever find a moment. Spare a thought for me."

* * *

It was opening night and Fluttershy was singing the rest of the song on stage with her eyes open.

"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me. Think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me trying to hard to push you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!" The audience clapped and Strong Wood's eyes widened from box 4.

"Is it possible?" he said. "Can it be? Fluttershy? Bravo!" He then left his box and flew out of the opera house. "Taxi!" One stopped and he climbed inside. "The nearest flower shop please."

* * *

"Flowers fade. The fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons so do we. But promise that some time you will think of me!" The audience clapped. Fluttershy smiled and she saw that her friend in box 5 was cheering the loudest.

"That was amazing, Fluttershy!" Pinkie exclaimed. They were walking to Fluttershy's new room, which was Luna's old one. They were still wearing their costumes.

"Thank you Pinkie," Fluttershy responded. "You did good too."

"Well done." They turned to see who had spoken and saw an old friend behind them. "You certainly blew me away."

"Twilight!" the two exclaimed. They hugged their friend.

"Hey, can I get a hug too?" a small dragon asked.

"Of course Spike!" Fluttershy exclaimed. She hugged the small dragon. "It's good to see you too."

"Oh girls I've miss you so much!" Twilight said.

"We've missed you too," Fluttershy responded.

"Yeah, soooooo can I throw you a 'weclome back' party?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course Pinkie," Twilight said.

"Great! It's at 5. See you then!" Pinkie told them before racing off to get the supplies. Twilight smirked. "Nice to see that she hasn't changed. Anyways, congratulations on getting the lead."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Rarity didn't get it though," Spike admitted. He had "Rarity" very dreamily.

"Well she was originally but then she quit due to an "accident"," Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean "accident"?" Spike asked.

"Well Luna, Rarity, and D—Gus Tenor arranged for an "accident" to happen so that I could get this part," Fluttershy explained as they began walking to Fluttershy's room.

"Interesting, do they know that you know?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded.

"I was pretty upset at them at first for doing that but now I realize that it's not so bad," Fluttershy responded. They had reached Fluttershy's bedroom. "Well, I've got to change. Then you can tell me all about magic university."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Twilight said. Fluttershy opened the door, went inside, and closed it behind her.

"Well done my dear." Fluttershy turned to see Discord standing in the middle of the room. She smiled.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said. He pulled out a red rose and held it out for her. "Oh, thank you." She smelled it. "My favorite."

"So we're still on for tea tonight, right?" Discord asked.

"Of course," Fluttershy responded. "Though I might be a bit late. Pinkie's throwing Twilight a 'welcome home' party at 5. So I'll come once I'm done." There was a knock on the door.

"I believe that's my cue to leave," Discord said. "Goodbye my dear." He went into the hallway that led to his "room".

"Goodbye Discord," Fluttershy responded. Another knock on the door. "Coming!" She quickly slid the mirror back into place and went to the door and opened it. She saw that it was Strong Wood holding a large bouquet of flowers of many variety but not one of them was a rose. "Strong Wood?" He nodded.

"Hi Fluttershy," he said. "It's been a while."


	12. Chapter 12 Friends

**Chapter 12: Friends**

"Come on in" Fluttershy said. She let him inside her room and he handed her the bouquet. "Oh, thank you." She placed them on the table and then hugged him. "Oh, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Strong Wood responded. They stopped hugging. "I've missed you. It hasn't quite been the same at home since you left."

"And I've missed you too," Fluttershy said. "So how have you been?"

"Good," Strong Wood answered. "Just tired a bit. It's been a long week. So how have you been? You've obviously done very well."

"Well yes I have," Fluttershy responded. "I love it here. It's wonderful! And beautiful."

"Yes it is..." Strong Wood started. He then noticed a blue tea pot painted with pink flowers on a side table. "Oh, what's that? Is that a prop?"

"Oh no, that's mine," Fluttershy said.

"You like tea?" Strong Wood questioned. Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes, do you like tea?" Fluttershy responded.

"Well...not really," Strong Wood admitted. "I prefer juice." Pinkie ran into the room panting and heaving loudly.

"Pinkie are you..." Fluttershy started.

"Party...soon...busy...need help," Pinkie said through her pants.

"Oh, well, I can be down to help in a few minutes," Fluttershy responded.

"Great...thanks," Pinkie replied before running out. Fluttershy turned back to Strong Wood.

"Well, not be rude, but could you..." Fluttershy started.

"Oh, of course," Strong Wood said. "But maybe when you're done at the party, maybe you could or would, like to go out with me. You know, so we can catch up and such."

"I'm afraid I can't," Fluttershy told him. "I already have plans after the party."

"Oh, well then maybe we can go out some other time," Strong Wood replied.

"I'd like that," Fluttershy said.

"Well, bye!" Strong Wood responded. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Sorry it took me a bit Pinkie," Fluttershy said as she ran into the lunchroom. She was wearing a simple black gown and Pinkie was wearing a pink dress with a white apron over it and there were candy corns decorating its edges.

"Oh, it's fine," Pinkie responded. She ran over and handed Fluttershy several rolls of streamers. "Could you put these up in those high places? I've got to check on the cakes." She ran off to the kitchen and Fluttershy put down all the rolls except for one. She flew up and started wrapping it around the posts and the support beams near the roof. Once she had finished with that one, she picked up another and continued until she had used up all of the rolls. Pinkie came out with a large cake on a pan on her back. She placed it on a table with a lavender table cloth and ran into the kitchen to get the next one.

"Um, Pinkie, would you like a hoof?" Fluttershy asked. Then Pinkie came out with the other cake. She put it next to the other one.

"I think we're good," Pinkie told her. The clock struck 5 and five bells rang.

"Well, I'd better go," Fluttershy said. It was about seven-thirty and the party had died down. It had been a great party and everyone came but now mostly everypony was in their room. The only ones left were Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, and herself.

* * *

"What? Why?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, why do you want to LEAVE me?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't, it's just that I have an engagement with a friend and I put it on hold for the party," Fluttershy said.

"But it's getting late my dear," Rarity told her. "You're not going to have a lot of time before nightfall. It is fall after all."

"Oh, it's not very far away," Fluttershy informed her. "I'll be fine."

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow then," Twilight said. She hugged Fluttershy. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Fluttershy responded. She walked out and went to her room.

"So who do you think she's meeting?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe it's Strong Wood," Pinkie said. They gave a questioning look. "What? She told me they were friends before she moved. It's possible."

"Oh, suppose they get married!" Rarity added. "Just imagine it. Fluttershy marrying the rich and eccentric Strong Wood."  
"Now girls, she might just be meeting a friend in town," Twilight responded.

"Or with her old tutor," Pinkie said.

"Wait, she had a tutor?" Twilight questioned. Pinkie nodded.

"When did she get one?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember her having one when I was here," Twilight said.

"Well it was SUPPOSED to be a secret so the rest of the cast wouldn't get jealous but it came out two weeks ago when you quit Rarity," Pinkie explained.

"Oh right, So who's her tutor?" Rarity asked.

"Gus Tenor," Pinkie answered. She turned to Twilight. "You know the stallion that helped the boys learn their parts to the last opera we did together?"

"The one that was cranky and didn't want to be there?" Twilight guessed.

"Yep, that's the one," Pinkie said.

"Oh, well good for her," Twilight responded.

"So she still visits him even though she isn't taking anymore lessons?" Spike questioned. "Is that a bit weird?" Pinkie shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe but he seems alright," Pinkie said. "And he's funny. He actually helped me pull a few pranks on Chrysalis and Blueblood. In fact, he comes around ever so often to help me prank Blueblood. And check on everything else around here."

"Is he the one who supposedly lives under the opera house?" Rarity asked. Pinkie shook her head.

"No that's the Opera Ghost," Pinkie said. "Or as we all call him, the Phantom of the Opera. Since no pony has ever seen."

"Well how do you know he exists if no pony has ever seen him?" Spike asked.

"Because he keeps sending us letters," Pinkie said.

"Interesting," Twilight said. "Sounds like a case. Spike..."

"Don't say it," Spike muttered.

"Get my quills and some parchment," Twilight said. "We're got a mystery to solve."

"And there it is," Spike muttered. He walked off to Twilight's room to get her stuff. "So much for a vacation."

* * *

"...I found them on the ceiling," Discord finished. Fluttershy laughed. They were in his cave sitting across from each other. Discord was on the coach and Fluttershy the chaise lounge and there was a small wooden table in between them.

"Oh, Discord, I've never known any pony as funny as you," Fluttershy said. "Or any creature for that matter."

"Thank you Fluttershy," Discord said. "Now who was it at the door before I left?"

"Huh, oh..., well it actually was an old friend of mine named Strong Wood," Fluttershy responded.

"The patron?" Discord questioned. She nodded.

"He was just coming by to say hi and congratulations," she told him. "And see if we can meet up to talk."

"Oh, well, good for him," Discord responded a bit rudely. Fluttershy noticed.

"Discord, you're not jealous are you?" Fluttershy asked. Discord spat out his tea.

"What? No! No, no, no. I'm not jeal..." Discord said. Fluttershy gave him her 'be serious' look. He sighed. "Okay, fine. I am. A bit. Happy?"

"Discord, I'll still be your friend," Fluttershy responded. "Nothing's going to change that."

"I know, just...it gets boring down here," Discord said. The clock dulled eight. "You probably should head back up. They'll get suspicious if you're not."

"Okay," Fluttershy said. "But I mean it Discord. I'm still going to be your friend. I promise."

"Thank you," Discord responded. He levitated a cucumber sandwich towards her. "One for the road?"

"Oh sure," Fluttershy replied. She grabbed it and started eating it. She got off the chaise lounge and headed for her room. "Goodbye Discord." It came out garbled though due to the food in her mouth. Discord smiled.

"Goodbye my dear," Discord said.


	13. Chapter 13 Tomorrow!

**Chapter 13: Tomorrow?!**

"I can't believe how well last night went, brother," Flim said.

"I know, brother," Flam responded. "If this keeps up we'll be rich in a matter of months." They were heading towards the auditorium.

"I know. I can't believe Celestia just sold this to us so cheaply?" Flim added. Luna walked up to them. "Ah, Lulu, how are you?"

"DON'T call me Lulu," Luna told him in a threatening tone. "Anyway, we need to get ready to preform _Il Muto_."

"Oh right, the one you all do annually around this time," Flam responded. "The cast is the same as last year correct?"

"Actually I have a letter about that from the Opera Ghost," Luna said. She levitated a letter towards them and Flam took it from her and opened it.

"Congratulations on last night," Flam read. "I'm impressed by Miss Fluttershy's performance and I wish to see her career progress. So instead of Rarity playing the Countess, you must have Fluttershy play her. Rarity will play the pageboy. And all I ask is that you continue to leave box 5 open for my personal uses. Sincerely yours, Opera Ghost."

"Who died and made him in charge?!" Flim exclaimed. "This is MY-OUR opera house. What makes him think that he can boss us around?"

"With all due respect, he usually is right about these things," Luna responded.

"Oh sure! Take the freaks' side!" Flam exclaimed sarcastically. Strong Wood ran up to them.

"Um, sirs, do you know where Fluttershy is?" Strong Wood asked.

"She should be in the auditorium," Luna answered.

"Thank you," Strong Wood responded. He left and headed for there.

* * *

"Fluttershy!" Strong Wood called. She turned from her friends to face him. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Of course excuse me," Fluttershy said. She walked over to him and they went over to a secluded place. "What is it?" Neither of them knew that Discord was watching. He decided to go to these rehearsals for the annual thing mainly becomes he was bored and wanted to do some pranks.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me," Strong Wood said nervously. "You know to a nice restaurant or something like that."

* * *

Discord almost growled. How DARE he ask that?! What made this jerk think that he deserved HER?! He was about ready to fry him when Fluttershy responded.

"Thank for the offer but..." Fluttershy began.

"But what?" Strong Wood responded.

"But I love some pony else," Fluttershy said. Discord calmed down at that but not entirely.

'Well at least it's some pony I know then,' Discord thought. 'At long as it's not Blueblood. Which is extremely unlikely since he's mean to her.'

"Oh, I see," Strong Wood replied. "Who is it?"

"Gus Tenor," Fluttershy said. Discord's jaw dropped. He then shook his head to try to clear the cobwebs in his brain.

'No way...you must have imagined it,' he thought. 'Right?'

"Isn't he your old singing tutor?" Strong Wood questioned.

"Yes but he's only a few years older than me," Fluttershy told him. "It's not what you think. Anyway, I still hope that we can be friends."

"Oh, yes of course," Strong Wood responded. "So would you still like to meet up some time?" Fluttershy nodded.

"I would like that as long as it's private," Fluttershy said. Strong Wood nodded.

"Of course my dear," Strong Wood replied. Discord almost growled and Fluttershy shivered. "My dear" sounded weird coming from Strong Wood and not Discord. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Fluttershy said. He left and headed for the exit. Discord watched him as he left and followed him stealthily. He seemed angry and hurt. Discord's replica of himself appeared.

"Good riddance," the replica said.

"I've got a bad feeling that this isn't the last we'll see of him," the original replied.

* * *

"So what did Strong Wood want?" Rarity asked Fluttershy when she came back in.

"Oh, he was wondering if I would go on a date with him," Fluttershy informed her.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah when is it?" Pinkie said.

"Um, I said no," Fluttershy told them. Their jaws dropped.

"What? Why?" Rarity asked.

"Well, remember Gus Tenor?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes I...oh!" Pinkie realized. "I see. Have you told him yet?" Fluttershy shook her head.

"Wait, you love him?" Rarity questioned. Fluttershy nodded. "How did that happen? And when?"

"Well I honestly don't know," Fluttershy said. "It sort of came softly and slowly. And he's really nice and funny."

"Yeah, he's great! He helped me prank Blueblood when he was trying to court Fluttershy," Pinkie told them. "He also makes the best chocolate shakes and performs the best magic tricks."

"He sounds interesting. Does he come around here often?" Rarity asked.

"Not really, from what Miss Celestia told us he's moved so now he only visits in the summer," Pinkie said.

"Alright! Everypony gather around!" Flim called. They formed a circle around the brothers.

"As you all know, every year around this time it is tradition for you to perform _Il Muto_ ," Flam said.

"And we will be continuing this tradition," Flim said.

"Except...," Flam started.

"We're doing it tomorrow," Flim finished. Everypony's jaw dropped.

"What!?" several of them exclaimed.

"I know it seems rushed," Flam said.

"But since you do this every year," Flim added. "We thought it would be best..."

"If we do it tonight so that we'll have more time to work on the next opera," Flam finished.

"Any questions?" Flim asked. Rarity raised her hoof. "Yes?"

"Are you INSANE?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh boy, here comes the rant," Rainbow muttered to Applejack. Rainbow was dusting the corners while Applejack was sweeping up the auditorium.

"Well this should be interesting," Applejack responded. They stopped working so they could watch Rarity's break down. She was panting crazily.

"Do. You. Have. ANY idea of how hard it is to cram and prepare for something so last minute?" Rarity began. They shook their heads. "And do you even have a clue of how difficult it is to remember something you did last year?" They shook their heads nervously. "So WHY would you do this to US? I don't remember any of the blocking AND we haven't even cleaned the costumes."

"Oh boy, here comes the finale," Applejack muttered.

"So HOW can you expect and demand so much!? Have you ever SEEN this opera!?" Rarity exclaimed.

* * *

"Should I have warned them about this?" Discord questioned. He was watching the whole thing from above. His replica then appeared beside him. He looked at himself. "Naaaaa. They should've seen this coming. Their fault."

"Though it does make for good entertainment," the replica said. "Popcorn?" The replica had made a bag appear and was munching on some.

"Thank you," the original responded. He took a clawful and began eating it. "Glad we exchanged Rarity for Chrissy?" The replica nodded.

"Yeah, she's WAY more funny than Chrissy was," the replica answered.

* * *

"I can't believe that even after that lecture they got earlier today they're STILL performing it tomorrow," Rainbow exclaimed as she finished washing the dresses. Applejack was washing the other smaller articles of clothing such as shoes and hats.

"Well that's Flim and Flam for ya," Applejack responded. "They don't care about anythin' but money and 'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"I'm surprised they haven't revolted yet," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well most of them, while they agree with Rarity, can't really act on it unless they want to get fired," Applejack replied. "And the others don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Makes sense," Rainbow Dash admitted. "Though I wish that they could get what's coming to them. You can't perform something last minute that you've barely rehearsed! It makes for a bad play and it's hard enough listening to it without it being rushed."

"Agreed Rainbow," Applejack said. "Agreed."

* * *

"What were you two THINKING?!" Luna exclaimed as she burst into their office. "You can't performing something like this so soon!"

"So we've heard," Flam said.

"But don't worry to much about it, Lulu," Flim added.

"We know what we're doing," Flam finished.

"First of all Flim, DON'T call me Lulu," Luna told him. "And secondly, a rushed opera will..."

"Make for a bad opera," Flim interrupted. "We know."

"Bbbuuuuttttt," Flam started. "Not enough performances are bad for business."

"Even YOU should know that," Flim said. "Besides, what's the w..."

"DON'T finish that statement," Luna stated. "Everypony says it. And whenever they do. The worse ALWAYS happens." Luna started walking out. "We're already stressed out enough as it. We don't need to jinx it."


	14. Chapter 14 Framed?

**Chapter 14: Framed?**

"Are you ready my dear?" Flim asked Rarity. They were in Rarity's dressing room watching as Applejack helped Rarity tighten her gown.

"No," Rarity admitted.

"Well now's the time to suck in all that doubt and move on with the show," Flam told her. Applejack pulled one last time before tieing the strings.

"Thank you Applejack," Rarity said.

"The curtains go up in thirty minutes," Flim told her.

* * *

"It looks like they're not going to head our demand," Discord's replica said.

"I guess not," the original responded. "I've told them twice in two separate letters. Now what to do about it?" Discord's eyebrows shot up. "I think I have a solution. Hopefully Rarity will forgive me."

* * *

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked Rarity.

"Yes, but I'm still nervous," Rarity said. "It'll be a miracle if we get through tonight without a hitch."

"Relax Rarity," Twilight told her. She put her hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Thank you all," Rarity said. "I don't know what I do without you girls."

"The feeling's mutual," Pinkie responded. "Now let's knock this opera out of the park!"

"Booo!" Pinkie sprang into the air in shock.

"Ahh!" They turned to see Gus Tenor. "Gus!" Pinkie hugged him. "Good to see you."

"You too Pinkie," Gus responded. "Now would you please get off me?"

"Oh! Of course," Pinkie said. She got off.

"It's good to see you again," Rarity said. "But why are you here?"

"Oh just stopping by while I'm in town," Gus said.

"Rarity!" They turned to see Fancy Pants running in. "I need your help. Fleur is under a panic I don't know what to do."

"Oh, of course," Rarity said. "Excuse me." She left. The girls looking at Gus.

"What? I didn't do anything," Gus said. "I'm not responsible for EVERY mayhem that goes on here, you know."

"Well I'd check on Spike," Twilight responded. "It's good to see you again Gus."

"You too," Gus replied. Twilight then ran off to find Spike.

"In all seriousness, did you do it?" Pinkie asked. Gus shook his head.

"Even if I had I'd be there watching it not here talking to you girls," Gus responded.

"So how long are you here for?" Pinkie asked.

"Just till the end of the week," Gus responded.

"Good, cause I've got this prank planned for Fleur and Blueblood and I could use an extra hoof executing it," Pinkie said. "Think you can stick around long enough?" Gus smirked.

"Are cupcakes better with frosting?" he said rhetorically.

"Um yeah!" Pinkie responded.

"Then yes I'm in," Gus said.

"Great! I'd better start making that list of materials," Pinkie said before running off to her room. Gus chuckled.

"Always good to see her," Gus said.

"Discord, what are you up to?" Fluttershy asked seeing that they were alone.

"Up to? What makes you think..." Gus started.

"Because you always are," Fluttershy responded.

"Well not this time promise," Gus said. Fluttershy gave him the 'really' look. "Come on! I've never once ruined this why would I start now? Trust me no pranks tonight." Then Rainbow Dash ran up to them.

"Fluttershy! Rarity's lost her voice!" Rainbow exclaimed. "The brothers want you to fill as the Countess and Rarity will play the page boy. Hurry! The curtain's going to go up soon." Fluttershy ran off with Rainbow to the dressing room. Gus was surprised. His replica appeared besides him.

"Um...I don't remember doing that," the replica said.

"Never do I," Gus responded. "Yes that's what I was planning on doing but I still have the stuff we were going to trade it with. Odd." Gus ran off to where Fluttershy had gone.

* * *

"You'll do wonderful Fluttershy," Rarity said through a croaks.

"Thank you but please don't speak," Fluttershy responded. "Your voice needs to heal." Applejack pulled on the strings and then tied them. "Thank you Applejack."

"You're welcome sugarcube," Applejack said. "Now go blow them away."

* * *

The opera started off normally with Fluttershy as the Countess and Rarity as the page boy and Gus had changed back into his draconequus form and was in box 5. Discord was quite pleased the cast change and actually enjoyed this opera for the first time. Strong Wood was there too and watching from box 4. Everything went well for the first act and now it was intermission.

* * *

Discord decided to check up on Fluttershy as Gus during intermission so he put on his pony disguise. He was walking backstage when he saw a strange figure in a black clock in the middle of an open area of backstage.

"Hey!" he called. The figure stopped. "What are you doing back here?" He lit his horn and the figure teleported up to above the stage. Gus teleported up there too. The figure ran and Gus followed him but then the figure levitated the unconscious stage manager in front of Gus. Gus stopped. The stage manager had a rope tied around his neck and the figure held him over the edge of the railing.

"What do you want?" Gus asked.

"Something that you have," the figure said in a cold chilling voice. "Something that belongs to me."

"What are you talking about?" Gus asked.

* * *

"Great job Flutters," Rainbow told her. "You're totally blowing them away."

"Thank you Rainbow," Fluttershy responded. "Is Rarity's voice doing any better?" Rainbow shook her head.

"No, good thing that the page boy's part is silent," Rainbow said. "Otherwise she'd sound like a croaking frog on stage."

"Rainbow! That's not very nice!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"What? I'm just telling the truth," Rainbow responded. They then heard screaming coming from the audience. They ran and saw from backstage that the dead stage manager hanging from a rope. The lights traveled upward and they saw that there was a pony covered in a black cloak. The crowd and the cast gasped.

"It's him!" Rainbow exclaimed. "The phantom of the opera." The pony in the cloak then shook the cloak off revealing Gus Tenor! The cast was in more horror. Gus's eyes widen at being seen and quickly teleported away.

"Gus?" Fluttershy questioned.

"But why?" Pinkie said. "It doesn't make sense." Fluttershy cried and quickly to her room. She ran into her room collapsed onto her bed and wept. Discord walked out of the shadows.

"Fluttershy..." he started.

"Why!" she demanded. She turned to face him. "Why!"

"I didn't!" Discord responded. "I swear on my life I didn't. It was the this other pony in a cloak! I chased him up there and he dropped him. I tried to save him but while I was distracted he threw a cloak on me. Please Fluttershy you HAVE to believe me!"

"Why should I?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, in all the time you've known me I've never lied to you," Discord said. "Why would I lie to you now? Please think about it." He then snuck away and went down into his cave. Fluttershy continued crying.

* * *

"How long has she been in there?" Strong Wood asked Pinkie.

"Ever since Intermission," Pinkie responded. "She hasn't come out and we've been trying desperately but nothing's working."

"Let me try," Strong Wood said. Strong Wood knocked on the door. "Fluttershy, it's me, Strong Wood. Please let me in." The door slowly opened allowing Strong Wood entrance. He walked in and Fluttershy hugged him while she continued to cry. "Ssshhhh. I'm here. It's okay. I'm here."

 **And the plot thickens. What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15 Masquerade

**Chapter 15: Masquerade**

 **Note: I don't own rights to this song.**

"Hello Flim and Flam!" Blueblood called as he walked towards them. They turned to face him and smiled.

"Blueblood!" they responded.

"It's good to see you," Flim said.

"And thank you for this party," Flam added. "It's quite a pity that the phantom can't be here." They then entered the ballroom and saw every pony dressed in a suit or dressed and they were all wearing a mask. Music was playing in the background as every pony danced and sang along with the music.

"Masquerade!" they all sang. "Masquerade! Flash of mauve, splash of and king, ghoul and goose. Green and black, queen and priest. Trace of rouge, face of beast, faces. Take your turn, take a ride On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race. Eye of gold, true is false. Who is who?Curl of lip, swirl of gown. Ace of hearts, face of clown, faces. Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned. In the light, in the sound but who can name the face? Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you."

"What a night!" Flim sang.

"What a crowd!" Flam sang.  
"Makes you glad," Flim sang.  
"Makes you proud," Flam sang.  
"All the crème, de la crème," Blueblood sang.

"Watching us," Flim sang.

"Watching them," Flam sang.  
"All our fears are in the past," Flim sang.  
"Three months of relief," Flam sang.  
"Of delight, of Elysian peace," Flim sang.

"And we can breathe at last," Flam sang.  
"No more notes," Flim sang.

"No more ghost," Flam sang.  
"Here's a health, here's a toast," Blueblood sang.  
"To a prosperous year," the brothers both sang.

"To our friends who are here," Flam sang.  
"And may the splendor never fade," Flim sang.  
"What a blessed release," Blueblood sang.  
"And what a masquerade," the three of them sang. Fluttershy and Strong Wood walked in side by side along with all of the other opera house players and Miss Luna.

"Thank you for taking here," Fluttershy said.

"Glad to," Strong Wood responded. "Soo...will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Of course," Fluttershy said. "I'd be honored to."

"Now, let's dance," Strong Wood replied. He took her hoof and led her to the dance floor.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you." Then there were gasps of horror as a pony in a long black cloak with a hood over his face walked in. Everypony knew who it was, the phantom of the opera. He levitated a script towards Flim and Flam and they took it from him.

Here's your next opera," the phantom told him. " _C_ _œurs brisés_. Enjoy your evening." He said the last part very bitterly before disappearing a puff of smoke. The audience was in horror, surprise, and shaken to their very core. Why now did he choose to come out? Fluttershy was unsure and it was written on her face while Strong Wood had anger and bitter on his.

"What is he up to?" Strong Wood muttered bitterly. Luna's face was grieving the loss of an old friend. She walked out of the party and Strong Wood followed her out of the building.

 **Sorry that this is short. The next will be longer and sooner. Promise!**


	16. Chapter 16 Wishing

**Chapter 16: Wishing**

Strong Wood followed Luna out of Blueblood's house and into the driveway.

"Miss Luna!" Strong Wood called. "Miss Luna." Luna stopped and turned to face him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to ask?" Luna responded.

"Why is the phantom of the opera under the opera house?" Strong Wood asked. "Was he born there or something?" Luna sighed.

"Meet me at the opera house tomorrow at ten and I will tell you everything," Luna told him.

* * *

Strong Wood arrived at the opera house and walked in at ten o'clock. Luna was already in the foyer waiting for him.

"Follow me," Luna said. They walked through the opera house and Luna led him into a her study and locked the door with her magic. The study had several bookcases leaning against the wall and a large window with light shinning through it. "The phantom was not born here. I brought him here when I was a teen."

"What? Why?" Strong Wood asked.

"Me and my friends went to see some gypsies when they were in town one day," Luna started. "One of the entertainments was "the devil's child"."

"The phantom," Strong Wood guessed. Luna nodded.

"Yes," Luna responded. "He was mocked, whipped, and beaten in front of us. I felt great sympathy for him so once the others had gone I unlocked the cage and rescued him. We were pursued but we managed to escape. I brought him here and he's lived here ever since in the caves. He has not been outside since."

"Why was he called the devil's child?" Strong Wood asked. "Was his face burned by acid or something?"

"That...is none of your business," Luna responded. "You have gotten your answer and that is all you need know."

"Miss Luna, is Gus REALLY the phantom of the opera?" Strong Wood asked. Luna raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Luna asked.

"Well he WAS found with a cloak on him after the manager died," Strong Wood responded.

"Strong Wood, I believe that you know all that you should know," Luna told him. "Please, don't ask anymore questions."

* * *

Fluttershy was dressed in an emerald green cloak and a dress to match and was heading out of the opera house through the back door.

"Where are you going Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy jumped before calming down when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hi Pinkie," Fluttershy said. "I'm going to visit my father's grave."

"That time of year again?" Pinkie responded. Fluttershy nodded. "Well, stay safe."

"Thank you, I will," Fluttershy replied before walking out to a carriage with a bouquet in her hooves. She hopped into one of the open-air carriages. "To the graveyard please." The carriage driver pony starting running towards the cemetery. He was wearing a black hood and cloak so Fluttershy could not see that it was Gus Tenor!

* * *

"Applejack, have you seen Fluttershy?" Strong Wood asked. They were in one of the many hallways and had accidentally run into each other while Strong Wood had been looking for Fluttershy.

"Oh yeah! She was going to visit her father's grave," Applejack said. "Why?"

"I just want to see her," Strong Wood responded.

"You want to see her a lot," Applejack said. "You're here every morning, afternoon, evening, ANY time that's not bedtime. I haven't had a hang out with her just the two of us in almost two months."

"So?" Strong Wood responded. "Problem."

"Yeah, you're hogging her," Applejack told him. "She has other friends, you know." Then the actual carriage driver pony ran up to them panting.

"Wait, why are you here?" Strong Wood asked. "Where's Fluttershy?"

"On the coach with some stranger," the carriage driver said panting. "He jumped me." Strong Wood ran out of the opera house and ran towards the cemetery.

* * *

Fluttershy had arrived at the cemetery and was walking through falling snow to her father's memorial. She started sniffling.

"You were once my one companion," Fluttershy sang. "You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seems if I just dream. Somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear you voice again. Knowing that I never will. Dreaming of you won't help me to do. All that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels. Cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle. Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?! Wishing you were somehow again. Knowing that we must say goodbye. Trying to forgive. Teach me to live. Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!" She had reached the memorial at this point and was crying in front of it.

"Wandering child," a male voice sang. "So lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." Fluttershy looked up to see who had sang but did not see any pony.

"Darling or father? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?" Fluttershy sang.

"Have you forgotten your friend?" Discord sang quietly.

"Darling, oh, speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper!" Fluttershy sang nervously.

"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze," Discord responded.

"Wildly my mind beats against you," Fluttershy sang.

"You resist," Discord sang.

"Yet the (your) soul obeys," they sang.

"Darling, my dear! You denied me, turning from true beauty," Discord sang. "Darling, my love! Do not shun me! Come to your strange angel!" While Fluttershy sang,

"Darling, my dear! I denied you, turning from true beauty. Darling, my friend! My protector! Come to me, strange Angel!"

"I am your friend, my dear beauty," Discord sang. "Come to me, Angel of Music." Fluttershy felt pulled to come closer to where the song was coming from, inside the memorial. "I am your friend, my dear beauty. Come to me, Angel of Music." Fluttershy continued to walk closer towards it. Then Strong Wood came running into the cemetery and then up to Fluttershy.

"NO! Fluttershy stop!" Strong Wood called. Fluttershy stopped and turned to face him.

"Strong Wood?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Listen, this pony...this THING is not your father," Strong Wood responded. He walked towards the memorial and looked to see if he could find Discord. A light emerged from within the memorial and Strong Wood saw Discord. He looked angered and hurt as seen by his face and the fact that was on all fours and his back was arched like an animal ready to pounce. He then snapped his claw and proceeded to melt into a shadow and left the memorial without a word. Fluttershy saw his shadow leave the memorial and felt fear encompass her. The shadow of Discord then disappeared from their eyes.

 **Almost done! I promise this has a happy ending!**


	17. Chapter 17 Off Script

**Chapter 17: Off Script**

"He has to be taken in Miss Luna," Strong Wood told her. They were in Luna's office. "I'm sorry but he's dangerous. Not mention a murderer." Luna sighed.

"How?" Luna questioned.

"We'll have constables stationed at every wing for the production of _C_ _œurs brisés_. Since Fluttershy will be singing, he will be attending," Strong Wood explained. "We will arrest him then." Luna turned away from him. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this."

 **Three Weeks Later**

The opening night for _C_ _œurs brisés_ had arrived. Constables were stationed at every wing as the aisle filled. Everypony was on guard tonight for the phantom. Fluttershy was in her room crying to herself on her bed. Twilight knocked on her door.

"Come in," Fluttershy called. Twilight came in.

"Fluttershy, it's time," Twilight told her. Twilight put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We're all going to make sure that creep doesn't touch you."

"Thank you, Twilight," Fluttershy responded.

* * *

The opera had begun and it going very smoothly. The story started with Angel Heart (Fluttershy) being friends with two gentle stallions named Theo (Blueblood) and Griffin (Fancy Pants). What happened is that both stallions fell in love with her but Griffin kept to himself while Theo was trying to win her heart. Griffin was a bit of weirdo but was very kind and funny while Theo was very needy of Angel Heart and liked to be around her 24/7. Eventually Angel Heart confessed to having feelings for Griffin and they started dating. That was where the first act ended and intermission began.

Fluttershy entered backstage with a sigh of relief. Pinkie and Twilight hugged her.

"You're doing great, Flutters," Pinkie told her. They released her.

"Thank you," Fluttershy responded. "Have they found..."

"No," Twilight answered. "The phantom has not been seen all evening."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Pinkie said when she noticing the seriousness of that statement.

"Maybe, maybe not," Twilight responded. "It could mean he's up to something or he's fled."

* * *

Discord had not fled. He was wearing a dark cloak and was hiding in the rafters. He then saw Fancy Pants head off into an isolated area. Discord grinned wickedly.

"Perfect," Discord muttered.

* * *

The opera resumed for the second act. It opened with Angel Heart and Griffin walking. Fluttershy though felt a bit uneasy walking with who she thought was Fancy Pants. How is it that his demeanor had changed?

"Angel Heart, my love, my life," Griffin sang. "You know I love you right?" Angel Heart giggled.

"How could I not?" Angel Heart sang. "You only say it at least twenty times a day." They both laughed at that. "I will see you tomorrow." Griffin kissed her cheek.

"Until then, goodbye," Griffin sang. He then left her house. Griffin felt so happy he could fly and Discord did not have to fake that. He felt joy rush through him. It had been too long since he had been that close. Then he saw a figure in a dark cloak fly across the stage with a bag of stolen money. "Stop right there!" He ran after the pony had trapped him in an alleyway. "What do you think you're doing?" He then heard whistles. "The police." The mystery pony threw a cloak over Griffin and teleported away. The police then arrived in the alleyway and Griffin pulled off the cloak exposing himself to the police. Griffin also saw that the money bag was right next to him.

"Griffin, you are under arrest," the policemen sang. Griffin quickly teleported away and the scene changed to Angel Heart at her house talking with Theo. She then gasped at the headline.

"Theo! Griffin has been accused of grand theft and is now a wanted criminal," Angel Heart sang. Theo walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Theo sang. "I'm sorry." He hugged her as she cried.

* * *

"This is SO SAD," Pinkie said quietly to Twilight on the brink of tears. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"It is rather sad," Twilight admitted. "You said the phantom wrote it?"

"Yeah," Pinkie responded. "He gave it to Luna and then left."

"Odd," Twilight said. "He didn't try anything when he delivered it?" Pinkie shook her head.

"Nope," Pinkie replied. "He actually hasn't done anything to make his presence known in months. Weird right?" Twilight nodded.

"Definitely weird," Twilight agreed.

* * *

"Angel Heart please," Griffin begged. "I didn't do it. What reason would I have to steal? Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry but I can't love a criminal," Angel Heart sang. She then walked off and left Griffin on his knees crying, which was real. The tears shed were real.

"My heart is shattered," Griffin sang through sniffles. "With no hope of repair. Why does every pony leave me all alone?" He continued to cry.

* * *

Fluttershy then saw that one of "Fancy Pants"'s hooves briefly changed into a paw. She then knew what she had suspected was true. She knew that voice and it wasn't Fancy Pants. She then felt her heartache as she realized that this opera was his way of telling her his account of what had happened that night months ago. She then realized what she had to do.

* * *

Griffin continued crying.

"Griffin, my love, please forgive me. Forgive my blindness." Griffin turned to see Angel Heart walking back towards him. Griffin was surprised.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Strong Wood questioned. "This wasn't in the script." He then realized something. "Oh no." He then ran out of his private box.

* * *

"You mean you..." Griffin started. Angel Heart nodded.

"I do not blame you," Angel Heart sang. Griffin smiled as she hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Griffin sang. "And whatever happens next we'll figure out together." Angel Heart nodded. They then kissed on lips on stage. They stopped and then they heard a loud and terrifying booming voice.

"This was not supposed to happen." Fluttershy and Discord, disguised as Fancy Pants, turned to see a figure in a dark cloak walk on stage. Before any pony could move, however; the figure lit his horn and casted a spell in dark magic causing every pony in the auditorium to stay still. He walked dangerously close to Fluttershy.

"You, my dear, are coming with me," the pony said. He then levitated Fluttershy towards himself. Discord, still disguised as Fancy Pants, grunted as he tried to break free from the spell. His body then bursted into a red flame of magic as he broke free from the spell but he was forced to reveal his true form as well. The audience gasped in surprise at the draconequus in front of them even the cloaked figure froze. Discord fell to the floor since he used up most of his magic breaking free.

"I won't...let you...take her," Discord told him. The figure laughed as approached him.

"I would like to see you try," he said. Discord grabbed a piece of the pony's cloak and with all of his strength ripped it off him. Discord's eyes widen as he saw who the pony was. "Strong Wood?"

 **Almost done!**


	18. Chapter 18 Tonight It Ends

**Chapter 18: Tonight It Ends**

Sure enough it was Strong Wood. Every pony gasped in horror but they were still frozen so they couldn't do anything. Strong Wood glared angrily at Discord.

"You weren't supposed to do that," Strong Wood said.

"When did you get a horn?" Discord asked.

"A few months ago actually," Strong Wood informed him. "My wings were traded for a horn by someone with dark magic the day after I was rejected. I knew it would come in handy later on."

"Then it was you who framed Gus Tenor," Discord realized.

"Oh course it was me!" Strong Wood exclaimed. "I knew if I framed him Fluttershy would come to me. And now that I have her I refuse to loose her to a devil's child!" Discord's eyes burned with rage. No one called him that! He struggled and tried to reach Strong Wood but he didn't have the strength. Strong Wood smiled wickedly at him. He turned to Fluttershy and levitated her closer to himself before bolting off stage and taking her with him. He headed for a secret passageway to the caves, which he had found earlier on. He opened it and ran inside all the while dragging Fluttershy along for the ride.

Discord eventually was able to stand up and slowly managed to walk off stage. He then quickened into a run as his power started returning to him. He found the spot where Strong Wood had fled and followed after him.

* * *

"Hey! I can move my claw!" Spike exclaimed. Twilight raised and lower one of her hooves.

"I can move my hoof!" Twilight declared. She the tried to lit her horn and after a few minutes succeed. "My magic's staring to work again."

"Great!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she straightened out of her wings. "Now let's go get that Strong Wood!"

* * *

Discord lit his claw and continued to walk deeper and deeper into the cave. He then heard a scream and ran towards it. He looked around frankly for her but to no avail. He then heard sounds of struggling coming from above him. He looked up and saw Fluttershy bound, gagged, and caged. He flew up to her and grabbed the bars.

"Hang on," Discord said. "I'll get you out." He magiced a key, opened the cage door, and pulled the gag off her mouth.

"Discord stop!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "It's a trap!" No sooner had the words left her mouth then a cuff locked itself around Discord's neck. Fluttershy gasped in horror and Discord screamed in pain. Strong Wood walked out of the shadows levitating the chain which the cuff was attached to.

"Hello Discord," Strong Wood said wickedly. "We've been waiting for you." Discord struggled as he tried to get the cuff off his neck but it hurt his claw or paw too much. He then realized what it was.

"Labradorite," Discord muttered. It was the one thing that could harm a draconequus and the deeper caves were full of it. He turned to Strong Wood and he pulled on the chain causing Discord to groan in pain.

"Stop!" Fluttershy cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you should love ME!" Strong Wood exclaimed. "Not this monster! Not Gus Tenor! Me!" He paused. "So here's how this works. You can either profess your love for me and I let him go. OR you can refuse me and I'll kill him." During that monologue Discord had been slowly falling to the ground due to his magic being drained. Strong Wood then cuffed Discord's paw and claw and pulled back on the chains on all of them. That earned him several more cries of pain from Discord. Fluttershy started crying.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Say you love me," Strong Wood said.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Discord asked. That only made Strong Wood pull harder and made Discord cry out more.

"No! Stop!" Fluttershy screamed. "Stop please!"

"I'll stop when you say you love me," Strong Wood responded. "And promise to stay with me to death till us part."

"Don't do it, Fluttershy," Discord said. "I'm not worth it. Don't waste your life on him." Strong Wood pulled on the chains.

"Quite!" Strong Wood said harshly. Strong Wood looked into Fluttershy's tear-filled eyes.

"You try my patience," Strong Wood said. "Have you made your choice?" Fluttershy looked from Strong Wood to Discord before taking a deep breath.

"Yes I have," Fluttershy said.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Twilight asked.

"They probably went into the caves," Luna answered. "Follow me."

* * *

Strong Wood lowered the cage and the unbound Fluttershy.

"Now what is your choice?" Strong Wood asked. "Me or him?"

"Strong Wood," Fluttershy began gently. "I want to you know you're not alone. And I care about you." She kissed him briefly which startled both the males. Strong Wood looked at her questioningly.

"Do you really?" Strong Wood questioned.

"Yes I do," Fluttershy said. "And I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you."

"Stop right where you are!" one of the cops exclaimed. Strong Wood looked up and saw fifty constables and Fluttershy's friends surrounding them. Fluttershy backed away from him and went to free Discord. The cops had their horns lit and aimed them at Strong Wood.

"Strong Wood, you are under arrest for first degree murder and kidnapping," one of the cops explained. Another cop put a device around Strong Wood's horn. "Take him away boys!" The other cops surrounded Strong Wood and escorted him out. Luna helped Fluttershy free Discord from the cuffs. Once they had freed him, Fluttershy hugged Discord and he returned it fully.

"Don't worry, my dear," Discord said. "It's over."

 **Was anyone surprised that it was Strong Wood? Or was it painfully obvious the entire time? Please let me know.**

 **Anyway, the epilogue is next!**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dear Diary,

I am happy to say that Discord, well more accurately Gus Tenor, has been cleared off of all charges and is free to continue investing into the opera house. Strong Wood, sadly, has been sentenced to life in prison with no hope of parol. I know I should hate him for what he did but I can't seem to. It's odd I know but true.

Well anyway, I'm glad that Discord is back. I've missed him a lot these past few months. Also the crew is letting him join and participate in our operas! It's very exciting! I have to go. Discord is taking me on a date!

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm in an awkward predicament. I was casted as Fluttershy's character's lover. Darn Luna and her match making! I swear she did this on purpose! And while the character himself is fine I don't like that he's Fluttershy's character's boyfriend. Maybe I'm over thinking this. Maybe it'll be alright. It's just that I love her and I don't want this to complicate things. Yes. I, Discord, am in love. I who believed it did not exist. If I had told my fifteen year old self this he would have laughed in my face. But I'm ready for the whole world to know it! Well I had better go. Rehearsal starts in five minutes.

Sincerely,

Discord

* * *

Dear Diary,

Opening night is tonight. I'm excited and a bit worried. You'd think that after performing several times as a lead I wouldn't have stage fright any more. I think this one will be the best one yet! Well I had better go. Curtain goes up in thirty minutes.

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Journal,

Opening night. My first ever time in an opera. I'm not really worried about performing but I am a bit worried that my disguise will drop while I'm on stage. We all agree that it's probably for the best that Gus Tenor performs instead of the phantom of the opera. Especially with all the incidences over the last several months. Well, curtain goes up in twenty-five minutes, I'd better go. Bye.

Sincerely,

Discord

* * *

Dear Diary,

The opera went great! Everypony loved it and we all had a good time even Discord, who usually hates romance. I loved singing "All I Ask of You" with him. Mainly because we both meant every word we were singing. This has been the best several weeks of my life!

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Journal,

The opera was fine. The disguise stayed up while I was on stage. Even though we had a few close calls. Literally the disguise dropped the minute I walked backstage one time.

Anyway, I enjoyed myself even though it was a romantic comedy, which I usually hate. I don't know why though. They're not THAT bad. Well, I guess it depends.

Sincerely,

Discord

 **Few Months Later**

Dear Journal,

I'm planning on proposing but I have no idea how to do this. How do you ask this? And what if she says no? Also who do I ask for permission to marry her? She's an orphan. Do I ask Celestia?

Sincerely,

Discord

* * *

Dear Diary,

Discord's been acting a bit weird lately, well, more weirder than usual I mean. He looks nervous about something but he won't say what it is. You don't think he's going to break up with me, do you?

Love,

Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Journal,

She said yes! She said yes! Happiest day of my life!

Sincerely,

Discord

* * *

Dear Diary,

Discord proposed! And I said yes! Happiest day of my life! I never dreamed this would happen! I can't wait to tell Twilight and Pinkie!

Love,

Fluttershy

 **The End**


End file.
